Lockette
Lockette is the Pixie of Portals, thus knowing her way anywhere. She has a hair clip that transforms into a scepter which helps her point people in the right direction. Bloom often finds herself lost and is constantly on a journey to discover the secrets of her past throughout the series (or 'has many hidden passages in her heart'). Lockette not only helps Bloom find her way physically, but also emotionally, as Bloom tries to discover her true self and connect with her power and family. Some people believe that Lockette might also have the power to open magical portals to other worlds.Lockette is Bloom's bonded pixie. Personality Profile Being the third youngest of the Winx' pixies after Piff and Glim, her feelings get hurt easily. In Season 3, she seems to have a dislike for Sky due to the brainwashing incident but forgives him (but still becomes protective of Bloom). She also helps Bloom through all her emotional turmoil in Season 3. Lockette has the power to sense portals. Appearance Winx Club She has a green flower pin on her hair, pink lace dress with a keyhole and green lace up boots. She has pink hair like Tecna's, slightly tanned skin tone, green eyes and purple lashes. On some occasions, Lockette changes her outfit to a yellow sun dress. Her wings are light blue in a swirl pattern. Pop Pixie Transformation Coming soon... Civilian Coming Soon... Picnic Coming Soon... Swimsuit Coming Soon... Image:LockettePPCivilian.jpg|Lockette's Pop Pixie Civilian Outfit Image:LocketteTransform.png|Lockette's Pop Pixie Transformation Outfit LockettePicnic.PNG|Lockette's Picnic Outfit LocketteSwimsuit.PNG|Lockette's Swimsuit LocketteCamp.PNG|Lockette's Camping Outfit LockettePajamas.PNG|Lockette's Pajamas LocketteSweatsuit.PNG|Lockette's Sweatsuit Winx Club Season 2 She first appears as a prisoner of Lord Darkar who tries to escape with Layla's help in the first episode of the season, but is caught and imprisoned again by him. Darkar later tries to interrogate the Pixies for information about the Codex and Lockette nearly gave up, till Chatta forbid her from doing so. After being freed from Lord Darkar she bonds to Bloom and goes to stay to Alfea with her. She and the other Pixies later fell prey to a homesickness spell and almost showed Darkar the location of the Pixie Village, but was healed by Bloom on time. Season 3 Coming Soon The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Lockette came to Bloom to join the mission of finding the Lost Kingdom and went with her to the Tree of Portals at the Pixie Village, but remains at the Pixie Village while the Winx go to Obsidian as the dark energy of that realm would have been fatal to the Pixies. Season 4 Coming Soon Magic Adventure Coming Soon Pop Pixie Personality Profile Lockette is a sensible and cautious Pixie who is meticulous and tidy. Organization is her strong point and she doesn’t like playing it by ear because when something unexpected happens she gets into a muddle, becomes nervous and touchy, loses her self-confidence and gets into trouble. Her friends know her well and try not to upset her; not Chatta though who enjoys it when Lockette is upset. She is very intelligent and sensitive and always ready to help anyone in trouble. If things don’t work out as planned, Lockette just won’t admit she was wrong and is usually stubborn. Although she is not prepared to admit she was wrong, she is ready to go to any length to show that she was right. Lockette who is generally shy and cautious then becomes overconfident and ends up complicating matters. Powers and Abilities As a PopPixie, her power increases and she can open magical passages and find whatever is hidden. She Battles with Rex. Category:Winx Club Category:Characters Category:Pixies Category:Pop Pixie Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Bloom Category:Pop Pixie Category:PopPiXie Character Category:Movies Category:Girls